Video and multi-media content are no longer just recreational entities for amusement. Multi-media content is often key data in various industries such as legal, law enforcement, health care and entertainment. This data is typically stored unencrypted in a media storage server that enables viewers to remotely access the media via any browser or viewer on their device. Storing unencrypted data renders the data vulnerable to hackers and offers little or no security feature for enterprise deployment. Furthermore, various tools or desktop applications may be used to copy and distribute the unencrypted data.